gunmetalblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Valcuria
Valcuria Valcuria was the test type of the Marionette series of androids. She is the main villain of GUNMETAL BLACK 1: ELECTRIC LADY History Created by Dr. Albrecht Gora, and intended to be a leap ahead in artificial life. As the first fully-functional version, Gora based her features largely on that of a Rigellian woman, made in the image of the Rigellian goddess of creation. Unfortunately, the financial backers of the project, Omnicorp, had other plans. Omnicorp wanted an advanced sexual surrogate model. Driven to despair by what his word had been reduced to, Gora commited suicide, and Valcuria, brought before Omnicorp's head, Wilhelm Crane to be used for sex, murdered him in a rage, fleeing to the Frontier. Upon arriving on the Frontier, Valcuria, repelled by what she saw as humanity's base nature and how it had driven her creator to death, planned to "correct the human error." While in hiding, she modified her systems, installing enhanced communications and energy projections within her, making her an even more formidable combatant. She also created the Ironmaidens (Wartoy, Auriga, and Azure)--three combat droids that functioned as her bodyguards and, in a sense, her "children." At some point, Valcuria became an uneasy ally of Pirate Red, and convinced her to commit her forces to a heist of an experimental droid brain that was to be the core of a new UEF fighter. Derived from Chroan technology reverse-engineered from the war, they were intended to be the vanguard of Earth's new expansion fleet. Raiding the [[UEF Archangel|UEF Archangel]], they seized the entire squad of prototypes, whereupon Valcuria began modifying their base code, intending to create a new generation of her "children." However, a chance encounter with her "sister" Vain drew Kienan Ademetria and the crew of the Silhouette into her affairs. Ultimately, her plans for the droid fighters being undone, she sent the rest of the droid fighters away (one has since been revealed to be in the possession of Kilana Montero) and engaged Kienan in a space battle. Forced down on a remote planetoid, She engaged Kienan hand-to-hand combat, ultimately being ripped apart by Nagra bullets and her core programming destroyed with a nanovirus bullet. Special Abilities As with all of the Marionettes, Valcuria possessed strength, speed and reflexes at least six times that of a human in peak condition. Additionally, she had installed multiple upgrades to her baseline systems, enhancing her abilities in several distinct ways. Her most commonly displayed ability was to tap into her internal reactor and vent excesses energy through her hands, or the jewel in her head. Typically these took the form of plasma energy bursts, capable of burning through moderately durable alloys as well as generating enough force to dent them. The other main modification was to her her sensory apparatus. Valcuria wired in a quantum-linked boosted communications array into her central core and enhanced it with a Crystal Pulse communication suite, allowing near-instantaneous high speed high-capacity data transfer. Additionally, her programming allowed her to hack and modify code and bend systems to her will. Redundant buffers within her mind allowed her to process the information flow with no degradation of her systems. Valcuria was also a highly skilled engineer, nearly on the order of her creator, able to design and build combat-ready high-grade artificial lifeforms in virtual secrecy and re-purpose experimental technology like the UEF droid brain. Possibly owing to her enhanced sensory apparatus, she was able to near-instantly become an expert in any field, provided she could access and absorb the information. Category:Characters Category:Marionettes Category:Artificial Lifeforms